


Damn Pastries

by aMantaRay



Series: Mitth'rey'nuru (Grey) Works [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: But also kinda serious??, Comfort, Csilla, F/M, Force Sensitivity, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda humor??, M/M, Pastries, Third Sight, Un’hee and Grey are the same age, mentions of bad memories, mentions of past trauma, sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: Grey finds an unexpected teacher in a retired Navigator. Thrass makes those damn pastries that Thrawn hates. He’d rather starve.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto, Un'hee/original male character(s) (Grey)
Series: Mitth'rey'nuru (Grey) Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959619
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Damn Pastries

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are new, Grey is Thrawn and Eli's half Chiss/half human son. His Chiss name is Mitth'rey'nuru, core name Threyn. Grey is a nickname. I know this isn't canon accuracy, but in this Chiss world, males who are force-sensitive are exiled (if from lower class families) or have their abilities suppressed (if from families of power). Only female force-sensitives can become navigators.
> 
> I finished reading Treason!! But then I had a moment of like what if Grey and Un’hee were the same age? What if she could teach him?
> 
> Enjoy...

“What’s that?” Navigator Un’hee tugged on Grey’s bracelet, tilting her little head curiously. The two seven year olds were seated in front of the fireplace in Grey’s home bent over two coloring books, his fathers speaking with Admiral Ar’alani. Something about keeping her safe for a while. 

Careful to keep from coloring outside the lines with her tugging, he looked up from his page. He was left handed after all. “Daddy says I have Sight, but I’m not allowed to use it.” He shrugged, peeking over at the Chiss’ picture. “Is green your favorite color?”

She grasped the band more carefully with both hands, eyeing the burgundy gems thoughtfully. “Oh. I have Third Sight. So I’m a Navigator. Although I don’t think I’ll be navigating anymore.” She shifted to lay on her stomach, reaching for her green crayon again, Grey following her lead and reaching for an orange crayon. “I like green. What’s your favorite?”

“Orange,” he answered, keeping the conversation easily in Cheunh. He peeked over his shoulder toward the hushed conversation coming from the kitchen. “It’s Papa’s favorite color too.”

“Oh. Okay. I think orange is pretty.” She peeked over toward Mitth’raw’nuruodo, watching his hand settle against Eli’van’to’s lower back. She tilted her head again. Interesting. 

* * *

Un’hee winced. “Duck.” 

Grey listened immediately, leaning forward as a balled up wad of paper flew right over the top of him, landing on the floor in front of him. “Thanks.” He grinned, looking toward the female Chiss seated at the desk beside him. 

Un’hee only giggled as a second ball hit him from behind, a look of betrayal finding its way onto Grey’s lips. “My Third Sight is fading. Sorry. I only see so much now, remember?” She shrugged at the pout that followed, reaching out to settle her hand over the top of his. “Don’t pout, Threyn.”

“I don’ pout,” he huffed, settling his own hand over the top of Un’hee’s, threading their fingers together. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. _Finally._ “C’mon. Let’s get out of here.” Grey stood, reaching out for her. 

The seventeen year old wrapped her arm around his waist, settling against his side as they walked, liking the feeling of his arm around her shoulders. “Are you heading to the Mitth Estate?”

Grey nodded. “Yeah. My dads have been in meetings all morning and afternoon. They told me not to expect them home until after dinner, so I figured I’d go bother _G’en’vti_ Thrass for a while. Maybe study and do homework there too. We have exams coming up, remember?” He stepped out of the way of a few Chiss, keeping them from running into the two. Primary school was overrated. He mentally rolled his eyes at the thought. Only another year and then he could head to the academy. “You coming?”

Un’hee nodded. “I can help you with your art history for a while.”

He made a face and the girl laughed. 

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo would be disappointed in your lack of enthusiasm, Threyn.” The retired navigator tugged gently on the edge of his burgundy blazer, rubbing her hand up and down his side as they stepped out into the snow. 

Grey snorted, rubbing his fingers through his unruly hair, getting rid of the fresh snow. “I’m a data guy, Un’hee. Like my dad. I like to look at art, sure, but the whole analysis thing just doesn’ work. I’m _much_ better at analyzing numbers.”

She giggled softly, continuing down the sidewalk with him. At seven she’d been retired from the CDF soon after her run in with the grysks. Lieutenant Commander Eli’van’to had offered to take her into his home to protect her. To help her heal...to recover from the traumatic experience of being kidnapped and used by the grysks. While she was there...she’d met Mitth’rey’nuru...and _he’d_ been the one to help heal her, to help pick up the pieces and help put her back together. She and Grey had grown up together. She loved him, as he loved her. 

There was the occasional bad dream...the occasional panic attack, but Grey was always there. He’d hold her and let her cry, helping her relax again until she felt better and remembered that she was home. 

It had been Eli’van’to’s idea for her to attend primary school with Threyn, to allow her to have a chance at growing up like a normal kid, to have a normal life. Mitth’raw’nuruodo and Admiral Ar’alani agreed that it would be a good opportunity for the girl. 

Even though she hadn’t lived with Eli’van’to and Mitth’raw’nuruodo after leaving their protection a year later at eight years old (having become part of a ruling family as a merit adoptive), she still frequented the establishment, as they were very kind people and Mitth’rey’nuru was her best friend. Growing up had included many playdates and many sleepovers.

Her cheeks darkened to a shade of purple, feeling Grey press a firm kiss to her cheek. “What was that for?” She looked up at him. 

Grey’s crimson eyes sparked. “You’re overthinking right now. I can tell.” He grinned, bringing his head down to press a gentle kiss to her lips next. 

“Am not,” she hummed against his lips for a moment before pulling back. “Come on. Let’s get inside. It’s cold out here.” Un’hee tugged on his arm to get him moving up the steps to the entrance of the large estate, nodding at the guards as they were let inside. 

“Hi, _G’en’vti_ ,” Grey greeted, smiling at the Chiss as they stepped into the large main room. Thrass was relaxing on the couch, deep green book in deep blue hands. 

The man looked up and smiled, sitting up and marking the page in his book. With his brother and brother-in-law in meetings, he’d been expecting the half Chiss. “Threyn, Navigator Un’hee. How was school today?” He stood, hugging the boy as he wrapped his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his head. 

“It was tolerable,” Un’hee answered simply, clasping her hands in front of herself, a soft blush on her cheeks as Thrass hugged her gently as well. “It’s good to see you, Syndic.”

“Tolerable is a good word for it,” Grey agreed, letting Thrass manhandle him to get to his wrist, watching as he unlocked his suppressor with the key around his neck. 

“Tolerable is better than terrible, I suppose.” The man frowned, wiggling the band off of his nephew’s wrist, thumb brushing over the burn scar before settling it down on the coffee table beside his book. “Are you planning on staying for dinner?”

Grey let out a slow breath, glad he could breathe more easily. Free. He liked being free. “Thank you,” he murmured, meeting his gaze before glancing back toward Un’hee and shrugging. “I don’t know, you want to stay? I mean as long as you don’ mind having us here, _G’en’vti_?” He shrugged out of his blazer, dark, sleeveless undershirt contrasting nicely against his deep blue skin. 

Un’hee hesitated, eyes traveling over Threyn’s frame. He was _definitely_ filling out. “We could. Syndic Mitth makes amazing pastries.”

“I’d love to have you here then.” Thrass smiled, a bit of pleased arrogance touching his crimson eyes. He’d _told_ Thrawn. Just because _he_ didn’t like his pastries didn’t mean _nobody else did_. He settled his hand on Grey’s shoulder to gain his attention again. “I am having a few guests over though so make sure you come get that back from me in a few hours, alright? It’ll be mainly political talk.” He motioned to the band on the table.

“Yes, Sir. I will, don’ worry. Thank you,” Grey repeated, grin widening as he stepped around the couch, offering his hand to Un’hee in the process, blazer draped over his arm. “Ready?”

Un’hee took his hand, starting out of the room with him. “I’m not teaching you anything more about your Sight until you work more on your art history.” She ignored the look she received as she entered his bedroom, settling her bag by his desk. 

Grey dropped his bag beside hers, dropping his blazer over the back of a chair. “That’s playing dirty. That’s not fair.” He sat on the edge of his bed, crossing his arms over his chest. “You know Third Sight better than anybody else I know. How else am I supposed to get better at it?”

“By learning your art history,” she answered dryly, very used to the guilt trip tactic already. Un’hee grabbed her datapad from her bag, stretching to lay forward on her stomach on his bed. “Have you chosen a topic for your research project yet?” 

“No,” he sighed, pulling out his own datapad and laying down beside her, unlocking the device. “I was thinking maybe somethin’ with Mandalorian art, though. My papa likes the civil war era for them so I figured I could ask him about it.” He fixed himself on his elbows, using a finger to scroll through the assignment directions. “What about you? Have you decided?”

She nodded. “I’m focusing on the twi’leks. I think they’re really beautiful people, and culturally they have a huge amount of love for art so there will be plenty to choose from. Mitth’raw’nuruodo had a run in with them a while back, didn’t he?”

Grey thought for a moment before nodding. “I think so. Back when he and my dad were still serving the empire.” He frowned, chewing on his lip thoughtfully. “Although, it might’ve been after my dad was sent to the CDF. I think Papa might’ve been on his own then.” He looked down at his datapad, swiping away his assignment and pulling up a picture of a Kalikori. “I’ll give you a copy of this. Pa said this belonged to a rebel pilot he was to defeat. It was her family’s Kalikori. Hera Syndulla, if I remember correctly.”

“It’s beautiful,” Un’hee murmured, nudging a button on his screen so the image jumped up and bloomed in between the two. She spun it slowly, admiring the image quietly. “Was he able to recover this one?”

“No. It was lost on Lothal.” He frowned, remembering the story. “Those rebels...they tried to hurt my Papa. They were the ones who...it’s why he disappeared when we were kids. That jedi, Ezra Bridger. He destroyed my Papa’s ship, the _ISD Chimaera_. He dragged him into hyperspace and left him stranded.”

Un’hee turned onto her side, brushing Grey’s hair back away from his forehead, settling her knuckles against his cheek. She remembered. “Mitth’raw’nuruodo was brought home safely,” she reminded softly. “He remembered you and Eli’van’to and he loved you with everything he had. He loves you both even more now.”

He sagged, settling his head against his arm, eyes sliding shut from her touch. “I know. It’s just...it was hard,” he sighed. “We didn’ know whether or not he was even still alive, let alone where to even look for him.”

She rubbed his arm slowly, scooting closer to settle her forehead against his, a small kiss finding its way to his lips. “He’s here now. That’s what’s important, Threyn. It’s what you told me, remember? Here and now is what’s important.”

“I don’ deserve you,” He whispered, pulling her close by the waist, responding to her kiss with another. 

“Yes, you do. I love you.”

* * *

“You have to clear your mind, Threyn,” Un’hee spoke from her spot on the bed, a pillow hugged to her chest. She watched the half Chiss seated cross legged on the floor, hands settled palm up on his knees. “Let your Sight speak to you. Listen to it. _See_ what it’s trying to show you.”

Grey took a slow deep breath, eyes shut as he focused. A glimpse. _A pillow thrown at his head. From in front. Left side._ Grey leaned to the side, the pillow missing him by millimeters. “...A pillow? Really?” He opened one eye to find the Chiss, trying hard to keep the amusement off of his features.

Un’hee simply shrugged. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“Yes,” he chuckled. “Thank you. I get what you were saying before now.” He shifted until he was comfortable again, eyes sliding shut to focus. “Okay…” he breathed, shoulders straightening but remaining relaxed as he focused, clearing his mind of all distractions. He’d listen like Un’hee had taught him. He’d _see_. _His parents...a speeder. They parked just outside the estate, the Chiss opening the door for his husband_. The memory of his missing papa flickered back to the surface, and suddenly he was immensely impatient to see both of his parents.

Grey grinned, stumbling to his feet and stepping toward the window. He’d seen it moments ago; his parents in their speeder, his dad parking just outside the estate, his papa opening the door for his dad. “I’ll be back.” He smiled back at the girl on his bed before hurrying down the hall, aware that Un’hee had decided to follow. He lifted his band from the coffee table in the mainroom just as the door was pulled open. 

“Papa, Dad, you got off early?” He clicked the suppressor shut around his wrist just as he turned to face them, reaching out for a hug. 

Eli hugged him gently first, giving a slight nod. “Honestly, I’m glad. I don’ know how many more of those meetings I could've sat through.”

Grey tightened his arms, shutting his eyes for a moment, slowly pulling back. “I missed you,” he mumbled, finding his papa’s embrace next, hands curling into fists in the back of his uniform. “I _really_ missed you.”

Thrawn rose a brow curiously, glancing toward Eli first before finding Un’hee. His eyes narrowed slightly. She knew something he didn’t… He looked down at the boy in his arms, gaze softening. “I missed you too, _Ch'ithsin'bo In'a_ ,” he murmured, tangling his fingers in his hair. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” the half Chiss whispered, keeping his face hidden in his shoulder. He was in his papa’s arms, his dad having placed a gentle hand on his back to help soothe him. “I’m just glad you’re home. That you’re here. That’s all,” he mumbled. 

“I see.” He knew there was more to it than that, but Thrawn simply nodded, only releasing him once Grey pulled away. His nose wrinkled. “He’s making those damn pastries again, isn’t he.” Not a question.

Un’hee giggled softly, threading her fingers with Grey’s as he took her hand once he was beside her again. “He is. He says you don’t like them.”

“They’re terrible. I’d rather starve.”


End file.
